


The Best Laid Plans

by twoheartedalien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Glory Hole, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedalien/pseuds/twoheartedalien
Summary: After lots of negotiation, Widowmaker agrees to try out a gloryhole for the first time and is in for an interesting surprise.





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a patreon exclusive made available to those pledging a month ago, if you're interested in seeing some works earlier then I'm on patreon under the same name and there's a link on my tumblr.

Widowmaker nervously tapped her fingernails against the top of the table. She had been sitting in a dark, dingy bar in the outskirts of south London for over an hour now, only just managing to hear Sombra talk about something new to do with her computers over the music blaring through the speakers. Part of Widowmaker regretted letting Sombra talk her into coming here tonight even though it was to fulfil something that was  _ both _ of their fantasies. 

While she felt some regret about having been convinced, it was far from enough to get her to leave the booth they were sitting in or for her to tell Sombra she had changed her mind. They’d been discussing this exact scenario for months now, almost as long as they had been dating and Widowmaker was too invested in this evening now to give up on it. 

Sombra was in charge, setting the pace of the evening. If it had been up to Widowmaker to call the shots tonight, they would have had only one drink while sitting in this dimly lit booth before getting on with the evening but Sombra was more of a fan of the slow build - a tease through and through. Widowmaker tried to distract herself with yet another glass of wine. 

It didn’t take long for Sombra to notice her distraction, drawing her attention back by running the toe of her shoe up the side of Widowmaker’s calf. She flicked her eyes up to meet Sombra’s who flashed her a lopsided grin as her foot continued to roam further up. Widowmaker’s back stiffened as she neared her thigh, causing her to tip back her glass, emptying the remaining wine into her mouth. 

“Are you  _ that _ nervous, araña?” Sombra asked, not actually concerned. They had an agreed upon a safeword for a reason. 

“Non.” Widowmaker answered curtly, placing her wine glass back down onto the table before attempting to rise from her seat to get another. 

Her escape from the teasing was interrupted by the ball of Sombra’s foot finding its way between Widowmaker’s legs, pressing against her already half hard cock. She felt her face warm at the smirk that Sombra gave her. Even just sitting here, thinking about what they had in mind and not knowing when it was  _ actually _ going to happen had been enough. 

Widowmaker’s hips jerked forward into the contact as Sombra pressed against her harder, it should have put her off really, but the hint of cruelty only encouraged her arousal. A hand slid across the table to cover hers. She hoped this would be the end of the hour of waiting and the beginning of what they were actually here for. 

“So  _ eager _ , hermosa. I think I’ll take pity on you now.” Sombra said, withdrawing her foot and standing up to leave the booth. 

She left Widowmaker sitting in the booth, heading straight for the bathroom without waiting for her. The ever more present bulge in Widowmaker’s pants caused her to adjust her clothing to cover it before she could follow. She made her way through the crowd, slipping between groups of people until she found herself at the bathroom door. 

When she entered she found Sombra waiting for her in front of one of the stalls, pushing the door of it open for her. Widowmaker chewed at her bottom lip for a moment before making her way inside. Sombra quickly stepped in and closed the stall door behind herself, turning the lock. 

Widowmaker could feel her heart rate pick up from its usual sluggish pace now that the glory hole was within her sights. It was a crude hole carved into the wall between the two stalls in the bathroom, the edges of it covered in black duct tape in some attempt to prevent injury. She was surprised with how clean it seemed to be. Even though this had been a fantasy of hers for a long time, Widowmaker had expected to be at least a little disgusted by the setting until she was lost in the heat of the moment. 

Before Widowmaker could even open her mouth to ask what came now, Sombra’s fingers were undoing the button on her jeans and pulling them down to her mid thigh to expose her half hard length. Sombra’s eyes examined her closely with the corner of her lips upturned. She decided to leave Widowmaker untouched, waiting instead for someone to find their way into the other stall. 

A minute passed before Widowmaker let out a frustrated groan at her desire being left to whoever might walk in. Sombra simply chuckled, folding her arms against her chest as if they had all the time in the world. Widowmaker was beginning to consider just taking care of herself when the door to the bathroom opened followed by someone entering the next stall. She swallowed thickly, holding back until the stranger signalled whether or not this was something that they were even here for. 

A single finger tapped against the inside of the hole and Widowmaker immediately slipped both her cock and balls through it. It was a snug fit, not truly restricting though even as she was nearly completely hard now. She shuddered at the feeling of warm breath against her tip followed by fingers wrapping around the base of her length. 

The stranger started off with a light kiss to the head of her cock, running their tongue on the underside of it before taking Widowmaker into their mouth. She sucked in a sharp breath as she felt the heat of their mouth around her. The fact that a complete stranger sat on the other side of that wall, now beginning to eagerly suck while Sombra watched with an amused look on her face, was almost overwhelming. 

Widowmaker let out a low, satisfied groan as the stranger began sinking down to her base, swallowing around her. Her hips jerked into the wall as the rubbing of the flat of their tongue along the underside of her length was paired with a thumb stroking at her balls. She hadn’t even noticed Sombra stepping closer to her, standing directly behind her now with her hands on Widowmaker’s hips until she spoke. 

“You are so  _ dirty _ , hermosa. Getting off to a stranger sucking you off like this.” Sombra pressed a teasing kiss behind her ear, earning a whimper from the assassin. 

She let out a ragged moan as the stranger swallowed around her again just as Sombra’s mouth made its way down her neck. Widowmaker squeezed her eyes shut as Sombra sucked what she assumed would be some rather dark hickeys into her skin. There was a muffled moan from the other side of the wall which caused her to buck her hips forward again, Widowmaker felt it more than she heard it. 

The stranger pulled back, lips tightening around her as they sucked up to her tip choosing to switch to tease her head with their tongue, running the flat of it over her leaking slit. They groaned appreciatively at the taste of her precum which caused a shudder to run down her spine. Widowmaker tried to find a way to grip at the wall in front of her, fingers splayed against it as she urged her hips closer to try somehow get  _ more _ . 

“ _ Merde _ .” She huffed, head tilting back against Sombra’s shoulder behind her. 

One of the hands that had been gripping her hips slipped under the front of her blouse and her fingertips underneath the cup of her bra. Sombra teased her nipple between her fingers, tugging and twisting in ways that drew desperate gasps out of her mouth. Widowmaker could feel a ball of heat building and settling in her abdomen paired with the twitching of her muscles as her orgasm was steadily approaching. 

Widowmaker’s head rolled forward, her forehead pressed up against the wall as she began to groan loudly and without shame. The stranger on the other side once again sunk down to her base, taking her cock completely this time into their throat. They swallowed around her over and over without so much as drawing back to take a breath. Sombra used her free hand to spank at her exposed ass cheeks and Widowmaker’s cock throbbed in response. 

The stranger pulled back, stroking the base of her length as they sucked on her tip, swirling their tongue around it. She gasped as she was spanked again, hips bucking into the wall as French curses began to spill from her lips. Sombra was watching her face closely, waiting patiently for the signs of her orgasm bubbling over. 

She struggled to pull her brain cells together to remember how to let this person know she was close to finishing. Widowmaker tapped her fingernails against the wall, feeling herself throbbing in their mouth as she tumbled over the edge. She had expected for them to pull back but they decided to take every drop of cum into their mouth. Sombra sunk her teeth into the base of her neck just the way she knew Widowmaker liked as she orgasmed. Her brain went blank, feeling only the sensations of the stranger sucking her cock and Sombra’s hands on her, her teeth in her neck.    
The lips wrapped around her length refused to pull back even when she had finished cumming. She could feel them swallow it all down before returning back to bobbing their head, sucking eagerly until she finally began to soften in their mouth. They finally pulled away, making a very self satisfied noise before getting up from where they had been kneeling and walking out of the stall. Widowmaker took a few calming breaths before withdrawing from the hole, and tucked her cock back into her jeans.

Widowmaker could see the intense arousal Sombra was clearly feeling when she turned to face her, revelling how this hadn’t been  _ just _ her own fantasy. They were going to need to spend the entire night back at their hotel room fucking after all of this. Sombra unlocked the stall door and stepped out, leaving it open for Widowmaker to follow. The colour drained from her face as she realised they hadn’t heard the stranger leave the bathroom, finding them leaning against the sink. 

Tracer smirked at the expression on Widowmaker’s face, her arms crossed against her chest. She was out of her classic Overwatch get up tonight barring the bomber jacket she always wore, her accelerator obviously concealed by it. Widowmaker looked from her to Sombra and she saw the knowing smile on her lips which made her wonder exactly how much of this had been planned. 

“Y’know, you guys aren’t very good at hiding who you are. Knew who it was on the other side almost instantly.” Tracer said, bringing her hands down to rest against the sink. 

“You act like I didn’t choose this location on purpose, amiga. I do my research,” Sombra chuckled at the light blush now dusting Tracer’s cheeks. Widowmaker now partially regretted admitting to her girlfriend the attraction she had always felt towards the Overwatch agent, “Now that we’re all warmed up and introduced, would you like to come back to our hotel?” Sombra looked over to Widowmaker as she asked the question, checking for any signs that she was uncomfortable with the idea. 

The little bit of regret Widowmaker had felt when she stepped out of the stall melted away at the grin that Tracer gave them both, “Sounds good to me, luv. Lead the way then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> To get to know more about me or see more of my work follow me at twoheartedalien2-0.tumblr.com


End file.
